


There must always be a Stark in Winterfell

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Beyond the Wall - Freeform, Child Abandonment, Death, Difficult Decisions, Exhaustion, F/M, Faceless Arya, Fear, Greenseeing, Grief, I mean she is married therefore he can sleep with her without risks, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Throne - Freeform, King's Landing, Land of Always Winter, Lightbringer, Magic, Power Play, Queen Sansa, Rejection, Revenge, Rules, Sacrifice, Shaggy - Freeform, Shipwreck, Skagos, Stubborness, Telepathy, The Faceless Men, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), Trapped, Tribe - Freeform, Un!Cat, Valar Morghulis, Weirwood, Wilderness, Women In Power, curse, direwolf, ressurection, the wall - Freeform, trickery
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Sbírka drabblů s povinnými slovy. Aneb jak to bylo dál s dosud živými Starky.První sada - touha, pohrdání, anonymní, slepý, obvazy, přesvědčí, přehodit, bezradněDruhá sada - dnes, hromské, vystupoval, spravedlivý, omdlel, bezbarvými, kolo, město





	There must always be a Stark in Winterfell

 

**Rickon**

 

„Ne.“

Útly kluk shlíží z hřbětu obrovského černého zlovlka a pohled by to byl k popukání, nebýt šelmovitého držení, chladné tvrdosti, vzteku a pohrdání v očích. Davos se cíti opravdu bezradně. Obvazy na ranách z předchozího souboje prosakují krví, třese se zimou a má pocit že brzy omdlí vyčerpáním. Nejdřív strastiplná anonymní plavba, pak roztříštění o útesy těchhle Sedmi zapomenutých ostrovů následováno zoufalým hledáním úkrytu a pátraním po obyvatelých, jen aby je přepadli, zajali a donutili k boji o právo mluvit k Zelenýmu vlku. Teď, když už si myslel, že to nejhorší je za ním, dorazí k největší a vskutku neočekávané překážce.

„Nemůžeš být tak slepý k potřebám Severu. Je to tvůj domov! Jsi poslední svého rodu, lorde Starku."

„Ano, poslední. Bylo nás osm! Kde jsou mí bratři a sestry, mí rodiče? Svět tam venku je vzal. Jednoho po druhém odlákal pryč a spolkl. A to samé provedl i s místem, jež jsem zval domovem.“

„Právě proto se musíš vrátit a napravit to.“

„Ne, právě proto musím nad tím vším zlomit hůl. Kousek po kousíčku jsem prišel o vše, na čem mi záleželo. Byla to muka. Dokud jsme nenašli tenhle ostrov. Přijal mě, přinesl úlevu. Zde jsem našel své nové doupě a svou novou svorku. Vybrali si mě a nebyla v tom žádná zrada. Proto si i já vybýrám je. A už si je nikdy nenechám vzít.“

Přesvědčit jej je nemožné. Zapomněl na touhu po Zimohradě, zvyknul si na moře, déšť, mlhu, na kypějíci zeleň prorvanou jen šedými skalisky. A na svou minulost zanevřel. V lesu, v divočině se cítil jako doma, snad i proto, že se zde líbilo Chundeláči. Opravdové vlčí dítě.

 

 

 

**Bran**

 

Když se dnes vzbudil, věděl, že je něco v nepořádku, něco viselo ve vzduchu, něco bylo se stromem. Požádal Hodora aby jej vynesl výš, kde dlel Krvevrán. Jak obrovitý muž vystupoval nahoru, Bran jsi byl jist, že ho tam čeká přímo hromské překvapení a určitě nic příjemného. Přesto však Hodora nepožádal vrátit se. Starý muž už na ně čekal.

„Brane, přišel čas na poslednou z příprav.“

Bezbarvými prsty pokynul, ať přijde blíž. Když byl Bran usazen mezi kořeny no dosah Bryndenovi ruky, byl Krvevrán spokojený.

„Zavři oči a chyť mé ruce.“

Bran poslechl. Jeho mysl se rozprostřela dodáli. Viděl bzučíci města a osady, poklidnou přírodu, horkou poušť, hlubiny moře a nekonečné pláně ledu. Dotýkal se těch nejjednoduších forem i beznadějné smotaných klubek lidských myslí. Nebyl sám, Brynden zde byl taky, hranice mezi jejich dušemi jaksi zmizeli, jedno se proplétalo s druhým, jako rostlinní úponky... Bran by omdlel, kdyby mohl.

-To je nespravedlivé, takhle mě zlákat do pasti. Měls mi dát na výběr.-

-Nejsem spravedlivý. Dělám to, čeho je potřeba a to nemá se spravedlností nic společného. Není zde na ní místo. A ty chápeš proč. Vždycky jsi to chápal. Hluboko uvnitř si věděl, že návrat není možný. Svět tě potřebuje tady a kdybys místo toho jel domů, nebylo by kam se vrátit. To, co přichází, je nad mé síly. Kolo života si žádá výměnu. Staré nahrazeno mladým. Jsi můj nástupce.-

S těmito myšlenkami Krvevránovo vědomí zmizelo a když Bran otevřel oči, seschlá schránka vedle něj se již rozpadávala a kořeny provrtávali jeho tělo.

 

 

 

**Arya**

 

Líbilo se jí být anonymním stínem, ke kterému byli všechny její oběti i kolemjdoucí slepí. Líbilo sej jí cestovat, krást uličkama, sbíhat střechy a schodiště, pronikat dovnitř a ven bez povšimnutí. I pohrdání obyčajných lidí chutnalo sladce, protože značilo, že je přesvědčila o své neškodnosti. Že ji podceňují a o to zranitelnější jsou. Ne že by měla touhu všechny pozabíjet. Ale to vědomí, že by mohla, bylo omamné a stálo za všechna zranení, na něž potřebovala obvazy, i ty, na které se jí jich nedostalo. Za všechno nepohodlí, všechna rizika, všechnu izolaci, za všechny stráty.

S postupem v hierarchii získala téměř neomezený přístup k světu kolem, k lidem, jejich tajemstvím, jejich nejvíc hýčkaným pokladům, jejich životům. Byla to moc, o jaké mohl snít jen málokdo. Byla to moc v tak ostrém kontrastu s jejím předchozím životem plným bezradnosti, že se o něj mohla říznout. Byl to balzám a snad i jed, ale již dávno přestala přemýšlet o něčem takovém jako nežádoucím. Byli snad studánky v chrámu nežádoucí? Valar morghulis. Valar dohaeris.

Její úvahy však náhle přetrhl pohyb v místě, kde očekávala svůj cíl. Tiše přehodila Jehlu z jedné ruky do druhé a pohla se kupředu. Najednou ji překvapila ostrá bolest a odmrštění stranou.

„Copak jsme ti neříkali, ať minulost zapomeneš?“

„Jak...?“

„Vím o seznamu i meči. Máš poslednou šanci. Vzdej se své pomsty, nebo umři. Tak nebo tak ji nedokončíš.“

Trpce se usměje, naposled potěžká Jehlu v ruce, má pocit, že slyší vytí zlovlčice. Valar morghulis. Valar dohaeris.

 

 

 

**Sansa**

 

Pořád nemohla uvěřit tomu, jak se to všechno seběhlo. Snad ještě včera byla Alayne, bastard Lorda Protektora a dnes byla Sansou Targaryen, královnou Westerosu. Aegon jí byl okouzlen. Když se poprvé potkali, málem omdlel, tak hromský dojem na něj udělala. Ikdyž to souviselo i s jinými okolnostmi. On sám byl pohledný, příjemný a energický mladík a ideální materiál pro nového a zaručeně spravedlivého, moudrého a všemi adorovaného krále.

A Baelish získal vše, co jen mohl chtít. Ale on nikdy nemá dost. Začíná tušit, že Sansa nenaplní prázdno, co v něm zůstalo z dětství. Ba co víc, mohla by se stát překážkou, protože ji naučil vše, co uměl. Snaží se vše ovládat, brání ji v opuštění Králova přístaviště a pořád něčím zaneprázdňuje, drží v jednom kole. Přemýšlela, kdo se dříve pokusí zničit toho druhého. Kdo uspěje. Zda vůbec někdo. Toužila po konečném rozuzlení, zároveň se jej děsila a tak pokračovala ve hře.

Její choť, jež byl možná ideální loutka, jelikož Malíčka neznal, nebo jedna z prvních obětí, jelikož se mohl ukázat příliš cílevědomý, byl zrovna někde ve městě. Obvykle byla s ním, ale pro tuhle chvíli zůstala sama a v prázdném sále pocítila náhle nutkání usednout na železný trůn.

S napětím vystoupala nahoru a pomalu se posadila a opřela. Neřízl ji. Zvedla zrak a uviděla Petyra. Vystupoval za ní, opětovával ji pohled svýma bezbarvýma očima a po mučivě dlouhé chvíli poklekl u jejích nohou.

„Jak se ti to líbí? Nejvíc na světě?“

„Nejvíc na světě se mi líbíš ty.“ 

 

 

 

**Jon**

 

-Noc se přikrádá a moje stráž začíná.-

V naprosté tmě, kde už vyhasínali zvyšky ohňů a zůstala jen sefírová světýlka nepřítele, se náhlil skrz vánici tak studenou, že v první chvíli téměř omdlel. Opatrně vystupoval na ledové kry a pak se sklouzával dolu bezbarvými stržemi.

-Neskončí až do mé smrti.-

Dnes nadišel čas. Nechápal, jak přežil haštěření ve vlastních řadách, ledové pavouky, obry, nemrtvé, modrooké svůdce a Jiné hromské věci, ale nejspíš byl střežen pro tenhle úkol. Zvládne ho ovšem splnit?

-Nepojmu za manželku žádnou ženu, nebudu vlastnit žádnou půdu, nezplodím žádné děti.-

Zemřela Ygritte, Mellisandra, Daenerys s jejími draky. A mnozí další. Umožnili mu dostat se až sem a stálo je to život. Nezklame tuhle oběť. Musí ho splnit.

-Nebudu nosit korunu a nezískám slávu.-

Stark v Zimohradu, či vládce v hlavním městě říše... Noční král... Oheň a led si své sliby mohou schovat. Bude spravedlivý.

-Budu žít a zemřu na svém stanovišti.-

Jeho místo je na tenké hranici mezi zuřícimi živly, tam, kde život sám zápasí o svou existenci. Střeží rovnováhu.

-Jsem meč v temnotě, jsem strážce na zdech.-

Zeď padla a její trosky byli úkryty, kolem kterých se mohl krást. I po svém skonu jim pomáhala. Díki ní se mu povedlo dostat blízko nepozorován, ale teď...

-Jsem oheň, který hoří ve tmě, světlo, které přináší úsvit, roh, který probouzí spící, štít, který chrání říše lidí.-

S hlubokým nádechem vytáhl planoucí meč a vrhl se vpřed.

-Svěřuji svůj život a čest Noční hlídce, pro tuto noc a pro všechny noci, které přijdou.-

 

 

 

**Catelyn**

 

Byla tak unavená... I kdyby popravila každého Freye, Boltona, Lannistera, všechny jejich přisluhovače a všemožné provinilce, všechny, pro které měla jen nenávist a pohrdání, neukojila by tu spalujíci touhu. Každá prolitá krev byla intenzivním zadostučiněním, ale zanechávala ji vyprahlou, jako její nemŕtvé údy a obvazy kolem rány z předchozího života.

Oh, jak slepá byla! Teprve nedávno pochopila proč. Stýskalo se ji. Nic a nikdo ji nevráti její rodinu, nikdo, žádná oběť je nepřivede spátky mezi živé. Může je pouze následovat mezi mrtvé. Ale nejdřív musí dokončit to, co začala. Nikdo nesmí uniknout odplatě. Ten plamen, jež do ní byl zasazen a stravoval vše, ji nedovolí ustoupit. Tahle dilema se stala zdrojem nekonečného zoufalství. Ale hloubaje nad povahou své kletby našla řešení. Ultimátní mstu, jež jí zaručí vysvobození. Ví, jak přesvědčí svou oběť a pak ji vyšle do nic netušíciho světa, anonymní ve vykonávaní cizího úkolu. Tam, kde její pole působnosti končí, začíná čísi jiné a ona potřebuje pouze přenést svou křivdu, předat ji spolu s plameny. S uspokojením hledí na uškrcené tělo stvůry, jež dle Catelyn celou tuhle skázu vlastně spůsobila a v jakési ironii osudu se stala i ideálním nástrojem.

„Pojďme si přehodit roly.“

Přímo něžně uchopí tvář lví královny, ztuhlou v bezradně pusobícim výrazu a pak se pomalu skloní a vtiskne ji polibek. Daleko od obou svých domovů za cenu nejvyšší vypustí do světa na všechny své nepřátelé zhoubu a konečně nalezne klid. Zlatavě rudý žár ji opouští a s ním i ona sebe.

 

 

 


End file.
